Morning Glory
by Liquid Ice
Summary: So he doesn't remember last night's wild event...or the day before...two days unhh. But he doesn't mind waking up with a pretty girl who is unfortunately engaged. Late Christmas fic. Warning fluffed with whip cream, slight ooc and sexual innuendos.


**Morning Glory**  
By: Liquid Ice

Disclaimer: Don't belong to me.  
Author's Notes: Umm yeah. Anyways, my other Christmas ficcy! I apologize for being late! This time! This time, it is pure fluff...okay, it is sort of strange...but still! This is pure fluff, erm, yes. Merry Christmas everyone! Oh yeah, Hiiro is ooc, but funny ooc. Just enjoy the damn thing. --

* * *

Hiiro Yui refused to open his eyes, glorified under the basking warmth of the sun and the soft blankets covering his body. He slept on his chest, his bare back to the sun, his whole body splattered on the bed like pancake. The bed was soft and smelled nice, like strawberries or a meadow. It was morning, but his other senses has noted him that it was late in the morning. How late, he was yet to determined but he wasn't about to let his curiousity kill him and destroy this...this paradise.

The only problem was that his head was pounding painfully with a headache. _(Note to self: Kill whomever had created this headache.)_ He really didn't deserved it. It wasn't as if he'd done anything wrong in his life.

Okay, granted, he may have killed a couple of people or two but it was purely justified. He didn't kill them because he had loved to kill. But he really doesn't remember, so for all he cared it might have just been a dream.

And...he might've killed innocent people, but that was justified too, he was deceived and how was he to know that they weren't the targated victims he was supposed to assassinate?

_I think God hates me..._

Hiiro suddenly stiffened.

The bed _moved_.

Well, part of the bed moved and oddly enough it talked too.

"Hiiro, move your cute self off me," the bed groaned, pushing him away. What the -

Much to his dismay, he snapped his eyes open and took one large shuddering breath, finding himself lost in the reflection of bright blue eyes, a shade brighter than his.

"Mou.." the eyes had blinked dreamily, "Move Hiiro... unless you want to stay in this bed the whole day."

Hiiro blinked back. _Okay_.

Why not? It was a bed and he wanted to relax and he knew that he had nothing to do today. So why bother getting up?

"Hmmm...okay, if you want to," she mumbled, burying herself in Hiiro's chest, sighing blissfully.

_Backtrack. Goddamnit, backtrack. Who are you?_

The pretty girl giggled, hugging him tightly, "Met you yesterday during the Christmas party, it was earlier than I intended but it's okay. Silly, I cheated on my fiance because my fiance had wanted to wait. Fortunately, you didn't want to. But I don't think my fiance minds. You are the best. Mwhaha."

_Who are you? What's going on? What happened last night? What party? And most of all, who are you?_

"Well..." she murmured, chortling with amusement, "I'm Usagi Tsukino. I'm twenty-four. I'm engaged and I met you at the party Duo, and surprisingly, Wufei had planned. And you got drunk and well...you wanted to do it." She grinned at him.

"How..." he finally said, looking at her incredulously.

"How I can read your mind? How I answered all your questions? How _this_ happened?" she finished for him cheekily, "well...once upon a time - " she snaked her hand around his neck and met his lips. Hiiro was too stunned to respond. "there was this boy, who had an idea, and that idea was developed by the help of one of his other best friends, because the boy thought that his best friend wouldn't know sex if it hit him on the head - " she trailed her kisses down his neck, making it harder for Hiiro to breath.

" - but the thing was," Usagi continued, drawing her lips back to Hiiro's lips, "his best friend did know sex a mile away. He just needed a little push with something called alcohol and that was all he needed to - I - Hiiro are you okay?"

Hiiro looked at her with a delirious eyes, his brain not processing anything. At. All.

_Oh...god_.

The headache unfurled like a snake ready to bite for disturbing its habitat. Hiiro let it. Pain humoured him with open arms.

_Ughh..uhhh...unhhh._

"Hiiro?" She asked with concern, "you have a headache don't you? Poor you." So she imposed in kissing him again. To his pleasure.

_Oh. That's nice..._ His control was cracking but the headache seemed to decrease _(Imagine: a chibi evil Queen Beryl - aka headache - withering to pools of icky mud)_ thanks to the kiss. Who the hell was Queen Beryl?

"I'll go get you advil okay? Don't move!" She winked and jumped up on the bed, leaving him in a flurry of disarry.

_Breathe deep. Deep Breath. Breathe. Deep. Deep. Breathe. Breathe._

_Ughh. Headache. Ughh. Ughh. Ughh_..._Kiss?_...

_What the hell had happened?_

Hiiro furrowed his brows in concentration, trying to remember anything of significance; the key to helping him remember his memories - any memory that might trigger him to remember anything. Erm, the past year or so because he can't honestly remember anything in the last year.

_How much did he drank last night anyways?_

He doesn't remember.

_And...she's engaged. She's going to get married and she cheated on her fiance with me. That was incredibly idiotic of me...You do not sleep with someone who's engaged. In fact live a life of celibacy from now on._

_But...do you really want to? To leave?_ A voice in his mind whispered, something within him telling him to stay, telling him to talk to Usagi, with those blue eyes and petite gorgeous body. _I know her._

That scared him the most. Because he, somehow does know her, while he might not remember who she is or what she is to him, his lips, his hands, his soul does.

_Leave. She's engaged and you had no right taking away that happiness she's probably been waiting for._

His body moved automatically, his hands picking up the discarded shirt and pants and pulled it over his head. Quietly, he turned the doorknob open and stealthily moved across the hallway. He paused for a moment, trailing his eyes over Usagi, who was frantically looking around the kitchen cupboards, muttering with annoyance at the fact that she can't find the damnable drug.

Hiiro's lips twitched in amusement and then remembered that he had to leave.

_Goodbye_.

It was close to four in the afternoon, Hiiro walked around aimlessly, hands in his pockets, feeling disturbed and utterly lost with his situation.

"Happy Christmas Hiiro buddy!" A slap in the back.

Hiiro nodded his headto agrinning Duo, feeling guilty for some reason. A part of him was glad that he knew someone he might be able to talk to. Or maybe get laughed at...Hiiro resisted the urge to roll his eyes at possible scenarios that will result in telling his comrade of what had happen..._Maybe not. _

Well, at least he _knows_ Duo.

"Sooo, heard you had quite a Christmas," Duo said, his eyes slanting slyly, "planning on spilling the beans sometime soon?"

His heart constricted momentarily.

Hiiro ignored Duo and continue to walk.

* * *

Rated R for sexual innuendos. See above.

Snirk.

I'm laughing my butt off. I really can't believe I wrote this.

I seemed to have an obsession with Hiiro walking aimlessly around neh?

You wouldn't believe this but it is based on a true story. Well, more like inspired. Haha, my male friend who drunk like 12 shots of alcohol under half an hour - on his birthday. Doesn't remember what had happened (the past 2 weeks prior that hilarious event) for about 2 hours. Fabricated to meet the demands of this evil plot bunny. :P Happy Merry Christmas again! Dedicated to Angelight, Gackt Camui and Transcendent because they are great people.


End file.
